1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, more particularly one, which is structured in such a manner that waste heat produced from shining of the light source can be efficiently conducted away, and the user is allowed to adjust a position of a focal point of light emitted from the light source.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
High-power light emitting diodes (LED) have been developed, and gain popularity for household illumination and emergency illumination. Flashlights are among the common emergency illumination devices.
Such emergency flashlights have relatively high intensity owing to the high-power light emitting diodes. However, the high-power light emitting diodes will produce a large amount of waste heat when they are shining. The light emitting diodes will become very hot and less efficient, and can even get damaged if the waste heat isn't effectively dissipated. Moreover, commercially available flashlights can't be adjusted in the position of the focal point of light emitted therefrom according to the users' needs.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on a flashlight to overcome the above problems.